


Hate To See You Leave

by SolarMorrigan



Series: Solar's 007 Fest 2019 [23]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 007 Fest, Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarMorrigan/pseuds/SolarMorrigan
Summary: If there was one thing Fields’ heart wasn’t prepared for, it was to come into work to find Eve Moneypenny leaning against her desk.Moneypenny smiled at her, and Fields couldn’t help the repeating thought that anyone who was still mooning over 007 obviously hadn’t seen Agent Moneypenny.





	Hate To See You Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Day 23! Fills "Rejection" on the [Angst Prompt Table](https://mi6cafe.wordpress.com/007-fest/007-fest-2019-prompt-tables/) and is technically a followup to [this MoneyFields piece](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127106/chapters/35830038) from last year (that is what I am calling my one man ship, I guess) but could probably be read as a standalone?
> 
> If you catch any typos feel free to point them out!

If there was one thing Fields’ heart wasn’t prepared for, it was to come into work to find Eve Moneypenny leaning against her desk.

Moneypenny smiled at her, and Fields couldn’t help the repeating thought that anyone who was still mooning over 007 obviously hadn’t seen Agent Moneypenny.

“Good morning, Miss Fields.”

“Good morning, Agent Moneypenny.” Fields’ voice held steady as she approached her desk and she had no shame in congratulating herself over that. “I trust your morning is going well?”

“No complaints so far. I’m being shipped out again, actually, with a mutual acquaintance of ours. Tomorrow,” Moneypenny said, and there was a light of genuine excitement in her eyes that made Fields’ stomach clench for a number of reasons.

“That does sound like a good morning for you, then. Did you need anything from me?” Fields asked as she situated herself at her desk.

The smile Moneypenny gave her nearly made Fields groan, bemoaning her own choice of words ( _“I didn’t mean it that way,”_ she could have said, but even she wouldn’t have believed herself); the grin softened, though, into something more friendly. It might’ve been sweet on someone Fields hadn’t seen take out an entire courtyard of gunmen. “I was hoping you might join me for dinner tonight,” Moneypenny said, not quite hopeful, but not quite anything else.

Fields wasn’t sure why she was startled by the offer—startled that Moneypenny had sought out her company outside of the adrenalin-filled couple of days they’d spent together when she’d only been meant to courier something to the agent, startled that Moneypenny seemed to genuinely want to go to dinner with her, startled by how much she wanted to say yes—but she was, and all that came out of her mouth for a moment was, “Oh.”

“I understand it’s short notice, of course,” Moneypenny added, “and I would make it my treat.”

“I…” Fields steeled herself, wishing this didn’t feel like such a monumentally stupid decision. “I can’t, I’m sorry.”

Moneypenny blinked. “If you’d like to take a raincheck, we could try, but I can’t promise when I’ll be back…”

“No, I’m sorry, I just can’t,” Fields repeated with a shake of her head.

“Oh.” Moneypenny blinked again, her expression suddenly appearing blank despite not changing at all; maybe it was the light that had gone from her eyes. “I’m sorry, then, if I’ve made you uncomfortable. I must have misread the situation.”

_No,_ Fields wanted to tell her, _no, you didn’t, but–_

“I apologize for the intrusion, Miss Fields,” Moneypenny was saying, and her name was suddenly formal in a way it hadn’t been when Moneypenny had greeted her five minutes ago.

“No,” the word came out despite Fields’ best efforts, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel like– I mean that I do like you. I do. You’re funny and intelligent and competent and… very attractive.”

Moneypenny’s (perfectly-shaped, unfair) lips quirked into a little, confused smile. “Then…”

“It’s just that you’re a field agent. You’re very much a field agent. You’re very good at it, and you love it, and I think that’s wonderful. That you have that passion, I mean,” Fields rushed the words out. “But I don’t think I could be with someone, knowing they were out there in so much danger and not knowing if they would come back at all. I don’t think my heart could take it.”

“Ah.” Moneypenny nodded. “I see.”

“I wouldn’t want you to stop doing what you loved, but I couldn’t…” Fields left off; couldn’t what? She’d quite run out of words, seeing the beautifully despondent smile on Moneypenny’s face, and was halfway to caving despite herself when Moneypenny nodded again.

“I understand. I appreciate you being honest with me; I’d much prefer it happening now, than further down the line when you resent me for being gone all the time,” Moneypenny said.

“I don’t know if I could resent you, but I know I would miss you,” Fields replied quietly.

Moneypenny chuckled, still the sweet, musical noise Fields remembered, but a little less wild here on home soil. “You’re too sweet for a field agent, anyway. You deserve someone nicer,” Moneypenny decided.

Fields didn’t _want_ someone nicer. Instead of saying so, she looked down at her desk and nodded.

“Perhaps I’ll see you around, Miss Fields,” Moneypenny said at last.

“Perhaps.” Fields nodded.

If there was one other thing Fields’ heart wasn’t prepared for, it was the desperate squeeze of disappointment she felt as she saw the fond little smile Moneypenny gave her before walking away.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on [Tumblr](https://solarmorrigan.tumblr.com/post/186497881788/hate-to-see-you-leave-james-bond)


End file.
